Katastrofa
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kisah mengenai malam sunyi, sebatang rokok serta penyatuan dua pria. EreRi berbalut EruRi. Dibuat untuk menuntaskan tantangan dari kaos oblong serta didedikasikan untuk FID #8. AU.


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Yaoi/Slash; Top!Eren **Bottom**!Levi; AU. Dibuat untuk menuntaskan tantangan dari  kaos oblong: EreRi berbalut EruRi.

* * *

 **.**

 **KATASTROFA**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Suara mesin ketik terdengar samar dalam keheningan malam.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Levi memfokuskan diri menulis. Dipecat dari pekerjaan semula sebagai wartawan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menulis. Kali ini bukan berbentuk berita, tentu saja. Jari-jemari bergerak lincah, sesekali berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap kopi yang sudah dingin.

Levi mengabaikan dunia. Biarkan malam ini dia tenggelam lebih lama, lebih dalam.

Eksekusi telah dilakukan. Tidak perlu diksi indah untuk menciptakan suasana. Dia hanya butuh menuliskan peristiwa runtut yang jelas seperti biasa. Tidak perlu karakter hebat, tidak perlu plot hebat. Levi menuliskan kisah seorang pria miskin yang mengkritisi kebijakan pemerintahan. Pria miskin itu memiliki gelar sarjana. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tajam (dan harus diakui, sedikit sombong).

Bukan. Levi bukan menuliskan pengalamannya sendiri. Dia menuliskan pengalaman fiksi yang diambil berdasarkan kebenciannya terhadap sistem pemerintah (sebab sistem itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan). Tidak adil memang. Hanya menuliskan kritik tajam, maka dengan cepat kau akan segera disingkirkan. Di dunia busuk semacam inilah dia hidup.

Tapi sialnya, di dunia busuk ini Levi tidak lebih dari remah. Dia bukan orang kaya, (pernah) bekerja sebagai wartawan, dan homoseksual.

Bicara soal pecinta sesama jenis, sekarang ini kaum minoritas itu tengah dilanda badai. Mereka banyak dibunuh karena disebut-sebut sebagai pembawa penyakit kutukan. Dunia semakin memanas. Levi ingin mengutuk. Namun, bagaimana caranya, dia sendiri dianggap kutukan. Hal yang membuatnya sedikit beruntung hanya satu; tidak ada yang tahu orientasi seksualnya, tidak ada—selain satu orang.

Dan orang itu kini tengah membuka pintu, menyampirkan mantel dan topi, serta membuka sepatu. Ada sebatang rokok, terselip di antara bibir. Kebetulan, Levi baru saja menyelesaikan tulisannya. Kedatangan lelaki itu membawa perasaan lega di dada. Sesak hilang entah ke mana.

* * *

" _Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi wartawan?"_

" _Tidak tahu. Apakah harus ada alasan untuk setiap pilihan?"_

* * *

"Seharusnya aku datang dua hari lalu," ujarnya. Partikel beracun menguar di udara. "Kapalnya bermasalah, jadi terpaksa harus berhenti dulu di pelabuhan lain."

Levi merapikan kertas kuarto yang kini dipenuhi oleh tulisannya. Ia menaruh puluhan lembar kertas itu di atas lemari. Ia lantas meregangkan tangan.

"Aku lebih senang kau datang hari ini, Eren."

Lelaki bermata zambrud tersebut melangkah mendekat, rokok kembali diapit. Levi memerhatikan intens, ia mendadak tergoda. Rokok itu dicurinya, kemudian ia hisap dalam-dalam. Eren terlihat bergairah dipertontonkan pemandangan demikian. Levi berjalan mundur, bokong mendarat di tepi ranjang, kaki sengaja dilipat. Asap mengepul dari bibir lalu lenyap dibawa angin. Keduanya saling memandang—tatapan penuh nafsu membakar.

"Aku tahu kau datang tidak hanya sekadar minum-minum atau berdiskusi denganku." Suara Levi rendah. Ia bisa merasakan Eren mulai kehilangan kontrol diri. "Lagi pula, apa yang bisa kita diskusikan. Sekarang ini aku hanyalah pengangguran."

"Levi."

"Aku tidak flu—tidak, aku bahkan tidak menderita sakit apa pun. Kau tentu tahu, setiap kali melakukannya, kita selalu memakai pengaman."

"Dengar dulu—"

"Aku benci debu, mendengus bau sperma, kumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang berdansa-dansi di bar kota, bau badan dan sistem pemerintahan. Serta tentu saja, aku tidak suka penolakan."

Eren membuang napas.

Levi kembali menaruh rokok di sela-sela bibirnya selagi ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja. Eren meneguk ludah. Sebelum Levi menyelesaikan kancing terakhir, dia sudah didorong ke ranjang. Ada senyuman licik yang terlukis di wajahnya, senyuman itu membuat Eren semakin bergairah. Napasnya mulai memburu. Panas. Panas. Panas!

" _Fuck me_."

* * *

" _Apa kau selalu begini?"_

" _Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Kalau kau ingin aku memanjakanmu, tinggal katakan saja."_

* * *

Eren mengambil kembali rokok di bibir Levi. Kali ini giliran lelaki itu yang menyeringai. Levi menyukai pemandangan semacam ini, membuat hasratnya naik. Perbedaan usia yang terpaut cukup jauh tidak menjadi halangan, jenis kelamin pun tidak omong-omong. Siapa peduli selama itu bisa menuntaskan ereksinya.

Kedua kaki diangkat ke atas. Telapak kaki dijilat. Levi menggeliat. Sepasang zambrud Eren mengilat.

"Aku tidak akan memakai pengaman."

" _Fuck you_."

Setiap sentuhan membuatnya terbakar. Levi hilang akal, terlebih ketika Eren berhasil menembusnya. Keringat mengalir banyak, napas putus-putus. Eren mengingatkannya untuk bernapas dengan benar. Seprai dicengkeram, bibir bawah digigit. Betapa hidup itu seperti bercinta, perpaduan antara nikmat dan sakit. Levi tertawa miris.

Eren menangkup wajahnya. "Hari ini kau aneh."

"Jangan berhenti, sialan."

Bulan menggantung sendirian, menyaksikan dua pria yang menyatukan diri di malam sunyi. Dalam sekilas bayang, Levi teringat seseorang—seorang pria yang dulu pernah merengkuhnya begini. Menyedihkan. Padahal sudah lama berlalu. Ia menutupi kedua mata dengan punggung tangan, Eren justru menyingkirkannya.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu. Jangan."

* * *

" _Maafkan aku, Levi. Aku mau pergi."_

* * *

Kemudian, bibir diraih. Saling menyentuh. Melumat habis masa lalu.[]

* * *

 **11:49 PM – 5 September 2016**


End file.
